Reflexion
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Reflexion d'un personnage sur un événement SPOILER de SUNDAY. Vous avez vu comme j'évite de dire ce qui se passe pour éviter toute fuite sur SUNDAY


**Titre: Reflexion.**

**Résumé: trop court, et j'ai la flemme.**

**Spoiler: Oui un big, big, sur Sunday**

**Rating: tout public**

**Note: Enjoy !!!**

J'avais toujours esperé que la mort était quelque chose qui venait facilement et sans douleur. Et parfois j'en avais la confirmation quand un patient mourrait sur ma table d'opération, il y avait une expression de soulagement et de paix sur leur visage.

Ca n'a pas été pareil pour moi, puisque je suis mort d'un coup, en faite je n'ai pratiquement pas senti les flammes, juste une chaleur intense puis plus rien. Aucune douleur, aucun cri, juste une sensation de légéreté. En faite c'est peut être parceque je ne suis pas réellement mort, j'ai juste fait l'ascencion.

J'avoue que j'ai eu assez de mal avec ça, la mort a toujours était signe de fin pour moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque choses après enfin jusqu'à Atlantis. Pour moi lorsque le coeur cessé de battre c'était finis, les cellules commençaient à dégénéré et à se dégrader, à partir de là rien ne pouvait ramener la personne à la vie. Sur Atlantis toutes mes croyances ont été remises en causes. Wraiths, Réplicateurs, Technologie qui se contrôle par la pensée, bref autant de chose que je pensais être totalement fausse et digne de serie tv à la Star Trek, ou WormHole Xtreme.

Ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est que j'avais toujours eu l'habitude que tout se passe bien même dans les missions dangereuses. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on arrivait toujours à sauver la situation à la derniére minute. Vous savez comme dans ces series tv ou le héros arrive à désamorcer la bombe lorsqu'il ne reste que quelques secondes avant l'explosion. Quand j'ai donné cette bombe organique à ce militaire, je pensais que tout danger était écarté. Combien de fois un truc de ce genre nous est arrivé ? Je ne compte plus. Mais malheureusement je n'était pas le héros de cette histoire.

Bien sur tout les autres membres d'Atlantis disent le contraire. Pour eux je suis le héros qui a donné sa vie pour les autres. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir autant apporté, je suis resté tel que j'étais sur terre, j'ai fait simplement mon devoir de médecin et d'être humain, rien de plus.

Le cérémonie était magnifique avec la cornemuse, et tout mes amis réunient. Surtout Rodney. J'ai vu quand il rangé mes affaires, et qu'il est resté à comtempler la photo, ça m'a touché, c'était rare qu'il montre ses sentiments. Il a gardé cette photo, pourtant elle lui fait plus de mal que de bien. C'était Laura qui l'avait prise juste avant qu'il ne soit capturé par le Darth. Encore une chose qu'il croyait possible que dans les films.

Ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir c'est le fait d'avoir pu lui dire aurevoir. Bien sur il pense que c'était son imagination, mais j'étais bel et bien là, à lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Je pense que ça l'a aidé, au moins je l'espere. Le pauvre il s'en veut de ne pas être aller péché avec moi, même si il était venu ça n'aurait rien changé je le sais. On nous aurait rappelé pour nous occuper de la cité et j'aurai fait la même chose. C'est dans ma nature de m'occuper des gens, on peut dire que c'est un don et derniérement un malédiction.

Mon meilleur ami Rodney. Je crois que c'est la personne dont j'ai été le pus proche, à part ma mère bien sur mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tout le monde croit que j'ai toujours eu une vie facile, mais je pense que c'est comme tout les autres génies de la base, l'enfance n'a pas été une chose facile. Je n'ai eu que peu d'amis, mais heureusement ma famille était là. Mes fréres et soeurs s'occupaient bien de moi. Comme l'avait dit Rodney, j'ai une famille formidable, je n'en serai pas au même point si ils n'avaient pas été là. Lorsque Rodney avait dit ça, j'ai sentis une pointe d'amertume dans se voix, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été gaté par sa famille, seul sa soeur semblait porter un réel interet à sa vie.

Je me souviens de notre premiére rencontre. Je me suis présenté à lui en lui tendant la main et il m'a volontairement ignoré. Mais ça ne m'avait pas empeché de rester toujours à côté de lui ce qui avait le don de l'enerver, et pour se venger il me faisait testé toutes les technologies ancienne. Puis notre relation s'est amélioré j'étais son point de repert. Sacré Rodney, à l'époque tu ne savais pas à quel point on deviendrait amis.

Depuis que j'ai fait l'ascencion, j'ai une vision de la vie plutôt étrange, rien ne m'aparait comme avant. J'ai une connaissance extraordinaire mais je ne peux pas m'en servir, du moins je n'ai pas le droit, mais peut être que par hasard Rodney trouvera des plans d'E2PZ sur son chemin...

Nous nous reverrons c'est sur, car je suis la pour veiller sur eux. C'est un des bons côtés de l'ascencion, bien sur, on m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir mais si le moment venu ils ont besoin de moi, je serai là, je ne les laisserai pas mourir. je ferai comme pour le Docteur Watson, j'essayerai de les sauver jusqu'à qu'ils m'en empeche.

Comme dit Rodney, l'univers est un vaste endroit, on se reverra.

**Et voila c'est déjà fini. Cet épisode m'a vraiment inspiré.**

**Carson on t'aime ! revient sous n'importe quelle forme !**


End file.
